Harry Potter MiniStories
by HermioneRon 4ever
Summary: A collection of mini parody stories. Read if you want to laugh!
1. Ending of Book Seven

A/N: My friend Jackiewrote this little story, but she doesn't have an account. But I'll send the reviews to her!

* * *

**The End of Book Seven**

_Scene: Harry and Voldy are fightin' while Hermione and Ron hide/watch._

_Harry is about to finish off Voldemort_

Harry: AVAD--

Ron: _(jumps out of a bush)_ NO MY LOVE!

_It goes through Ron and hits Voldy as well (they're both dead)_

Harry: oops...bleh, I never liked him anyway.

_A Dementor comes from nowhere_

Dementor: Did you kill him?

Harry: Yeah, but he killed my friend first.

Dementor: LIAR! YOU killed him.

Harry: W-What! Why would I kill my best friend? I didn't do it!

Dementor: Dude, I just saw you...

Harry: You're the liar!

Dementor: You killed him then you said: "Oops...bleh, I never liked him anyway" and, OH! That's right. Now I have to kiss you!...!

Hermione: YOU KILLED RON!

Harry: BLEH!

_Hermione dies_

Dementor: I'm telling.

Harry: No!

Dementor: Want a cookie?

Harry: What? Um..sure.

_The Dementor leaves as Harry starts to eat cookie_

Harry: That was weird...(_starts to choke)_

_Harry chokes to death._

And so ends the life of The-Boy-Who-Lived-Who-Then-Killed-Some-People-Then-Choked-On-A-Cookie-And-Died. I guess you should never accept cookies from strangers.

* * *

A/N: Did you like? Review, and look for more mini-stories to be added to this one! 


	2. Harry the Hippie

A/N: I warn you, the mind of my friend has exploded.

Jackie's note: Wow. I mean Wow...I've gone insane...this story is the freakiest one EVER! Harry is now a HIPPIE! Hahahaha!...Enjoy.! Oh, by the way, I have nothing against Hippies. They're cool!

Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter. Or the Whomping Williow.

**Harry the hippie!**

**Summary: Harry has decided to change his ways as a bad-tempered teenager to a lovable hippie dude. **

_Scene: Harry, in a colorful and bright wardrobe, sits in a corner of the common room, cross-legged and chanting while Ron and Hermione watch, silent and stunned._

Hermione: Umm...Harry...are you okay?

_Harry nods, chanting_

Ron (_shouting):_ Hermione, of course he's NOT okay! LOOK AT HIM!

Harry: Whoa dude, chill out and hang with me...

_Ron stares at Harry, speechless_

Hermione: Ron, do what he says.

Ron: But--

Hermione: JUST DO IT!

_So Ron and Hermione set around Harry and cross their legs._

Harry: Okay. Now picture a yellow rubber duck...

Ron: A WHAT!

_Hermione nudges Ron, telling him to do it..so he does_

Harry: excellent..now picture a pink golfball...

_Ron now stands up in frustration_

Ron: OK NOW THAT CROSSES THE LINE!

_Hermione now stands up_

Hermione: RON! I thought we said we would support Harry in whatever he does!

Ron: EVEN IF IT'S COMPLETELY INSANE!

_As both start to shout and argue, Harry smiles and the 2 friends stop and turn to Harry_

Harry: Wow...the energy in this room is fantastic..._(chants again) _

Ron: HARRY STOP THAT NOW! YOU'RE FREAKING ME OUT!

H_arry now stands up_

Harry: Whoa dude, you're ruining my vibe here man, chill out! I'm going outside to Mother Earth to help the Whomping Willow make peace with itself...

_Walks out of the Common Room_

_It takes 2 minutes for Ron and Hermione to realize what Harry said about the Whomping Willow. They quickly run toward a pair of windows overlooking the Whomping Willow and see Harry in his bright wardrobe, trying to get to the Whomping Willow. As Harry dodges the Willow's branches, Ron and Hermione watch from above, praying that he will be alright. As Harry moves toward the trunk of the tree, the Whomping willow, using the biggest branch it has, crushes Harry into the ground, which kills him! HAHAHA!_

Ron and Hermione: HARRY!

J_ust then, Ron just happens to fall out the window to his death as he lands on the castle grounds .Hermione then becomes insane...hehehehe _

Hermione: Don't worry...I'LL BE WITH YOU BOTH IN A MINUTE!

_She then jumps out of the window and dies._

_THE END! _

Jackie's note: mayB i shouldn't eat so much chololate B4 i go 2 bed at night..


End file.
